new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Embodied
Background The Embodied are a race of beings who are born and consisted of magic. They are created when large amounts of magic pool in one area for long periods of time. Although scholars have looked into trying to artificially create the Embodied by casting magic in mass quantities, they have found their creation rare even in the perfect conditions. The beings, as they are born from magic, have an affinity for said magic. (Who would of known?). Many scholars have noted that they have some innate power over magic, particularly in one particular school that they seem to embody. Scholars have attempted to create Embodied artificially of a certain school, but they have found that even by casting only spells of one school, and embodied of another school may be created. They have no true gender, but they may mold their body enough to make them appear to have the features of a gender they wish to identify as. They can not breed to create young, as they are created from pure magic, and nothing more. The Embodied are ageless, however as they get older they could become wiser and adopt a more elderly mindset. Physical Description The Embodied appear to be beings of pure light, some even said to seem like a living being of flame. Their bodies have the proportions and shapes of a humanoid, but their outer layer is a amorphous membrane of magic, allowing them to interact with the world. Those who appear as flame would simply have magic seeping out from their outer layer, almost like a harmless gas of magical energy. Their face has a unique brand that signifies who they are. This brand may vary depending on the Embodied, be it a heart, a plus sign, three lines, or even a simple circle. While they are happy or depressed, their face may seem to brighten or dim with their expression. Society Having no society of their own, the Embodied have taken to integrating with other races. They have found themselves well in performing simple magic tricks, crafting magical gear, or doing other simple magic tasks. While some have found places with mundane tasks, many find their innate magic helpful. Adventurers Many Embodied adventurers have found that they excel in magical power, and seek out their lives as spellcasters. However, others have found that magic simply can augment physical might, and they seek their way as a Magus or Arcane Knight. Others renounce their innate strength, and want to show to the world that they can succeed without needing to rely on what they were born into. Alignment and Religion Many Embodied have no preference for what moral compass or religion they should follow. However, some Embodied may follow a religion or moral path related to their school of magic that they embody. As such, one could find an Evil Embodied of Necromancy that worships Urgathoa. Racial Traits (14 rp) * Ability Scores: +2 INT, +2 CHA, -2 STR (1 rp) * Type: Aberration (3 rp) ** Darkvision 60 ft ** Must Breath, Eat, Sleep * Speed: 30 feet. * Size: Medium * Languages: Common, Draconic. Those with high intelligence scores may choose from undercommon, Aklo, abyssal, Necril, or Aboleth * They shed light as a candle. (Note it is difficult to stealth in light) (0 rp) * Constant Detect Magic, 60 ft. (3 rp) * Magical body: effects that can dispel or destroy magic can affect the Embodied. Dispel magic causes them to be staggered (will negates), greater dispel magic causes them to be be stunned for it's duration (will negates), and antimagic fields cause them to disappear from existence for the fields duration, reappearing harmlessly where he left (no save). Detect magic treats the character as a magic effect with a CL of their HD, along with an aura of the school they embody. in addition, their natural attacks are treated as magic, but can not affect creatures immune to magic.(-2 rp) * Select a School of magic, or select wild magic. If wild magic, read the entry lower down. ** gain +1 CL for this school (1 rp) ** Select one 1st level or lower spell of this school that does not attack a creature or deal damage. you can use this at will as a spell-like ability, with a CL equal to your HD (2 rp) ** Select two 1st level or lower spells of this school that does not attack a creature or deal damage. you can use these each once a day as a spell-like ability, with a CL equal to your HD. (2 rp) ** Select one 2nd level or lower spell of this school that does not attack a creature or deal damage. you can use this once a day as a spell-like ability, with a CL equal to your HD (2 rp) ** Gain an ability depending on the school, as listed below under "Embodiments". (~2 rp per ability) Alternate Spell-likes:lose the at-will spell-like and the 2nd level spell-like, and select one 4th level or lower spell of this school that does not attack a creature or deal damage. you can use this once a day as a spell-like ability, with a CL equal to your HD Embodiments Abjuration. * +2 natural AC. * Once a day, may reflect a ray attack made against you back to the attacker. (2 rp) Conjuration. * 1/day may use the fabricate spell as a spell-like ability, with a CL equal to your HD. you may use this to create an item worth 50 gp/HD that last for 1 hour(2 rp) Divination. * you may press your face against a wall to see through it, but only through up to 5 ft of material. you can use this ability for up to 1/2 HD rounds per day (minimum 1) (1 rp) Enchantment. * once per day, may roll bluff or diplomacy twice and take the higher result. these are always considered class skills (2 rp) Evocation. * twice per day as a swift action, may cause melee attacks you make to deal an additional 1d6 damage of fire, acid, cold, or electricity damage, chosen when you pick this embodiment. This lasts rounds/lvl. Alternatively, may pick two elements and use each of them once a day. (2 rp) Illusion. * ability to cast mirror image 1/day, with a CL equal to your HD Necromancy. * 1/day as an immediate action, they may cause themselves to be healed by negative energy, but harmed by positive energy. This lasts for 1 minute. * +2 racial bonus on saves against disease and mind-affecting effects (2 rp) Transmutation. * 1/day may cause a touched piece of metal to grow into an object weighing up to 10 Lbs, like a sword or shield. This lasts 10 minutes or until broken/destroyed, causing it to revert to it's old size. (2 rp) Wild Magic * those who embody wild magic roll a d8 to see what school they are. They make this roll whenever they wake up, whenever they roll a 1, whenever they roll a 20, or whenever an enemy confirms a crit on them. Those with wild magic must have every racial spell-like ability they choose be of a different School. The CL bonus from their embodied school applies to only the school they are day by day. Roll on the table below to determining the school: ''''Category:Race